


Conversations

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-01
Updated: 2002-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out as just little snippets of conversation that I could imagine David having with Marius. Grew then I lost the file. I recently found a printout in my own hard copy files. So I typed it up and decided to post it. However this is OLD. SERIOUSLY OLD. Like ten years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations 1

Marius strode quickly through the motherhouse until he stood at David Talbot’s door. Ring the bell, he waited. He knew David was in his room, he could hear his heartbeat. That fragile heartbeat that skipped occasionally. He took an unnecessary breath and leaning closer to the door, he spoke through it. “It’s Marius. I just wish to talk.””

Quick footsteps ran to the door and slowly opened it. “Marius, I didn’t expect you, Please come in.” David pulled open the door and stepped back.

“Thank you. I met the damnable brat prince and Jesse outside. I thought I should check up on you and see if you had died from the shock. I see you are well.”

“It was a shock, yes. However it doesn’t explain what you are doing here, if I may be so rude as to ask.” David replied as he pulled a chair out for Marius.

“Thank you,” Marius sat down and looked over at David, “I came because I was told you collect my paintings. I am honored. Perhaps you would wish to sit for me one night?” Marius smiled at the mortal.

“Perhaps,” David poured himself a drink and sat down in the chair next to Marius’. He sipped his drink and stared at the 2400 year old vampire.

Marius continued to smiled at the moral, lost in the pleasure of watching the man drink. Letting out a sigh, he leaned forward. “You are just going to sit there and wait for me to speak?”

“Vampires are notorious for killing those who aggravate them and pry into their lives.” David replied softly.

I will never kill you unless you wish it, David.” Marius stared at the mortal, “Not unless you wish it, I swear.” Marius reached over and carefully squeezed David’s hand. Just as swiftly, he sat back.

“Yes… thank you, Marius. Since you don’t mind questions, first may I ask you some and second, may I record your answer?”

“Of course, you may ask and record. You are a researcher, yes? Then gather your materials.”

Marius watched amused as David bustled around.

Smiling at Marius, David gently clipped a small microphone to Marius’ collar. Switching on the recorder, he cleared his throat.

“This is David Talbot at the Talamasca motherhouse in London. I am sitting here in my study with the Vampire Marius. He has consented to answer some questions for us at this time. I can only hold that this is to be the first of many such sessions.

“Marius, can you please explain what has happened to Jesse?”

Marius nodded. “To under that I must first tell you Akasha, Queen of the Damned. She…”


	2. Conversations 2

David stared at the painting that had been delivered earlier today. It was of him, he was smiling in front of his bedroom’s large picture window. He was dressed for bed in a comfortable long sleeved shirt and well-worn cotton pants. He was staring u at the moon, her light making mirrors of his glasses, streaking his well-groomed black hair with silver. She hung in the starry sky, a slight crescent. In his hands, he held a book. The painting was so detailed that you could read the title. It had to be from Marius. 

The council had heard the tape of his conversation with Marius. A conversation that was almost two weeks old and he had no further contact with the artist until today, when the painting had been delivered. He was oddly pleased with it. Laughing at his fancy, he picked up his tea and walked into his study. Sitting down, he was startled to hear a knock at the window behind him. Turning he saw Marius crouched on the balcony outside. Making a decision, he stood up and opened the window, “Thank you. For my painting.”

“It is merely a token, David. You really shouldn’t have your back to the window. It is not safe.”

“Only if they can climb up here and other than you, Lestat, and Jesse, no one else has come to see me.”

“We however are not the only ones who know about you.” Marius pointed out as he settled gracefully into a chair.

David frowned and stared at the window. “Ah… true, I’ll fix that tomorrow.”

“Why wait?” Marius stood up and in a rush of air cleared the chairs from the room and to the side. Unplugging most of the items on David’s desk, he thoughtfully waited for the computer to finis shutting down before he picked it up. “Where do you wish it moved?”

David turned in a circle. “Ah well, if I move the liquor cabinet to that wall… I believe I can move the desk in its place and I won’t have my back to the windows or the door.

“Yes.” Marius nodded and moved the furniture around. “Any other labor you wish me to help you with?”

“Yes. I mean to put up one or two of another of your paintings. Care to help me select which ones?” David smiled at him and moved to the large cabinet that held all of Marius’ paintings that he could get his hands on.


	3. Conversations 3

David sat in one of his leather chairs, staring blankly at the window. In his hand he held a small liquor glass with two finger of amber liquid. Occasionally he would raise the glass to his lips and take a sip, though the level of the liquid never changed. Sighing, he stood up and stretched. Today another painting by Marius had arrived. This time it was him but he was standing on a street corner, cars zipping past in a blue yet he was in sharp relief.

The council saw the painting and questioned David on whether or not Marius was obsessed with him, whether he should be allowed to continue to be allowed to speak with Marius. Finally after hours of questions and going over in minute detail both conversations, they had backed off. Another loud sigh as he dropped the glass to the bar and muttered, “He is not coming.”

A loud rapping on the window caused him to smiled and look up, “Marius, the window is open.”

Marius pushed open the window and walked in, “This is not a smart idea, David.”

“I hoped… knew that you were coming tonight. Thank you so much for the painting. Are all your visits to be presaged with one?” David asked as he indicated for Marius to be seated.

“No, they are followed by one. Each meeting with you gives me such… inspiration and feeling.”

David blushed and turned away. “I see. The council questions our… relationship. They wonder if perhaps you are now obsessed with me, if perhaps you won’t lead me to my destruction or worse. I had to endure hours of questioning before I just walked out.” David turned back towards Marius, his knuckles white as he held onto his glass. Looking up, he saw Marius looking stunned, “No, I walked out of the meeting, not the Talamasca.”

“I am sorry that my continued presence is making your work harder.” Marius apologized. “If you wish…”

“I do not wish! I enjoy our talks. You give me so much to think about and learn. If you would not mind too much, would you tell me of your life before you became a vampire and how you became one?”

Marius laughed, “Very well. Get your recorder set up and I shall tell you of my history.”


	4. Conversations 4

When David saw the painting, he knew Marius was near. This painting was different from the others. Whereas both of the previous paintings had shown him alone, this one showed him in five different forms. The most noticeable was in the center, he stood tall, with a small smile, looking out his large picture window. To the immediate left, he was sitting reading a book and rubbing his eyes. The bottom showed him and he’s obviously talking to someone with his head tilted down a bit. To the right, it appeared that he was sleeping on a couch, though as with the book and person, it wasn’t shown. The last, directly above showed him teaching a class in the motherhouse. His hand was held up as if he was pointing to something on the board. Four ghost images, surrounding a real version of himself. The background consisted of nothing more than light trails and blurred shapes.

David ran his hand all over the painting before he turned around. Taking his leather jacket from his closet, he headed out ot walk the streets of London. He walked for hours, not paying attention to where he was going. He could never get lost in this city of his. Soon after the dun disappeared behind ancient buildings, he heard footsteps. Stopping, he waited for them to catch up, “Hello Marius.”

“David.”

“I wanted to be away from my rooms tonight. The council is about to drive me around the bend. Besides I do not want tonight’s discourse in their archives.”

“Ah… and what is on you mind, dear David?” Marius asked as they walked together.

“Emotions, feelings. Louis said that he both loved and hated Lestat. He loved and adored Claudia. He was in love with Armand. According to his account, Armand said that his Master, you, loved him enough to give him the ‘Dark Gift’. However everything we learn in the Talamasca says that vampires, once they become a vampire lose any human emotion. Their official stance of Louis’ and Armand’s claims is that both vampires are merely holding on to a ghost of their human selves, that they wish to become human again and therefore mimic and pretend and try to apply human emotions to their actions.” David kept walking, his eyes staring ahead.

Marius stopped and took hold of David’s hand, forcing him to stop. “So your masters would say that becoming as we are, we lose everything that makes us a person. We may not be human but we are persons. We love. We hate. I love Lestat but I am not in love with him. I see him as a son to me. One who is very disobedient and needs frequent punishment. I see Armand as my failure to turn a boy that I raised as a son to me into a lover. I should have raised him as one or the other but because I didn’t I hurt him badly. I confused him very much so.

“We care. I have never given the gift to someone I didn’t love and I told each one as I turned them that was done from love and should only be given in love. We do feel. We have some further detachment, yes. How can we now, when we can see the scarlet dress that some woman loves so well isn’t as scarlet as her hair. It does not only does not match. To human eyes it may, but to our eyes it clashes as badly as hot pink and orange. How can we not be more discriminating when people who scramble to save a hundred dollars to live when we know it matter not, for they shall die. They can die as simple as crossing a street. We gather wealth but only because we don’t die. We ignore a chair or painting or coins until we notice that a hundred years have passed. Now, people will pay large amounts for our refuse. If we look so cold it is because we live so long but we do feel. We do love. And hate.

“I simply can’t stand Santino. I would rather he wasn’t ever a vampire, however I did not make him and it wasn’t my choice. We simply avoid each other so we don’t kill each other. In the mountains far away there is Azim. He poses as a god, and gluts himself every night on human blood. He slits his wrists and drives his worshippers to drink his blood. He asks them to orgy for him, to kill for him, to feed him. He is disgusting, if it were not for the simple rules we impose on ourselves that there would be no vampire war, I would kill him in a most horrific fashion. Him I hate. So yes, we do have emotions and feelings.

“Does that answer your question, my dear David?” Marius asked, standing unnaturally still, so still that he was part of the night itself.

David nodded and hook his arm around Marius’ before starting off. He knew that even if he couldn’t actually pull Marius along, Marius would allow it. “Yes, my dear friend. Yes it does.”

“Good. Now a question for you. In all the years for the Talamasca, have you run across any real werewolves?”

“Well, there was an incident in Surrey…”


	5. Conversations 5

When David entered his room, he almost ran into his newest painting. It stood just inside his door draped in red velvet. Pulling off the cover, David sat stunned at the new work. This time he wasn’t the only subject in the painting. Or maybe he was. The scene was an intimate one. It was a restaurant and David was seated in a red leather booth. He was wearing a dark grey silk suit and eating a pasta dish. Across from him sat his companion. He was dressed in a black suit with a red and black brocade vest that was so realistic that David had to touch it to see if it was cloth or just paint. Sitting on the table in front of the unseen companion was a glass of thick red wine. David could almost smell the sharp iron tang. He knew it wasn’t wine. The color was too rich, too lush, and too thick. The companion seemed to be reaching for the wine, the arm of the suit out stretched towards the class. Though how he would grasp it with no hands, how would he would drink it with no head seemed trivial. Laughing David considered Marius’ sense of humor. Making sure he had a firm hold of the painting, he picked it up and moved to his bedroom. There was a place that he thought would be perfect for it.

Walking back out, he noticed a folded slip of paper on the floor. Obviously it had fallen from the painting. Unfolding it, he read:

Dearest David,

I am sorry for my long absence. I did not wish to be apart from your and conversations for so long. To make it up to you, I beg that you allow to escort you to dinner tonight. Half past eight.

Yours Always,

Marius

David smiled to himself and smoothed out the note. Walking over to his desk, he slipped it under the blotter. Whistling, he headed for the shower.

//||\\\

At 8:15 David was sitting in his study, waiting. Dressed in a stylish dark grey suit, the one that was in the painting and how did Marius know of it? Every few minutes, he glanced at the window. Suddenly Marius appeared before him. He was dressed in the same suit as the painting. An appreciative look in his eye.

“David,” Marius purred, “I had hoped to be here and waiting when you were ready. I see you… anticipate me. I have made the reservations for 8:30. If you are ready?” Marius bowed and held out his hand. “Please let us go.”

David took his hand and nodded. Marius slipped his arm around David’s waist and slowly they rose. Pulling David close, Marius gently flew through the window and headed over the streets of London.

“It’s amazing, Marius.” David whispered, his hands clenching Marius’ arm.

“Yes, I have always found it to be so. Forgive me, I forgot to ask you if you were afraid of heights. I should have asked you before. We can move faster, so you do not notice the heights, if you so wish.”

“Of course, I forgive you and no, I am not afraid of heights. Tell me where we are going?”

“A small restaurant called Michel’s. I believe it is very good, also the booths are secluded a. And I have missed our conversations.

David leaned closer, resting his head against the other man’s. “As have I. What should tonight’s topic be?”

“I do not know.” Marius settled gently in a dark alley. Slowly, with his arm still around David’s waist, they entered the flow of people on the sidewalk. It was less than a block to Michel’s. Once there, he strode up to the maître d’. “Two under the name of Marius _Talbot_.”

“Yes, sir. Follow me.”

David and Marius followed him to a quiet corner booth. After they had been seated, David leaned across the table, “Marius Talbot?”

“Yes, well when I made the reservations they demanded a last names. Apparently they are unfamiliar to people who use only one name. Now, my dear friend, what is on your mind?”

“Hmmm… well we know that vampires feel, they have emotions. So now I was wondering how those emotions differ between another vampire and a human. Are they similar to that of a pet or something more? Do you love Armand the same way that you loved the mortal Armand? If right now you took in a young boy or girl, would it be different now than it was then? Is love different? You mentioned that you hate Azim. Do you hate mortal and if you do, how is it different?

Marius looked at David before raising David’ glass to his lips and laying a kiss on the rim. He handed it back to David. “Yes, all vampires love mortal. It’s what we love them for that makes the difference. You, I love, my friend, because you always want to know why. You never thought me a mere monster. With vampires, they don’t expect gestures other than being there. To stay with a vampire and always be there means more than anything else because so much falls to the wayside yet to stay. It touches us deeply. They know you care, no matter how distant, as long as you are there.


	6. Conversations 6

When David entered his room, he almost ran into his newest painting. It stood just inside his door draped in red velvet. Pulling off the cover, David sat stunned at the new work. This time he wasn’t the only subject in the painting. Or maybe he was. The scene was an intimate one. It was a restaurant and David was seated in a red leather booth. He was wearing a dark grey silk suit and eating a pasta dish. Across from him sat his companion. He was dressed in a black suit with a red and black brocade vest that was so realistic that David had to touch it to see if it was cloth or just paint. Sitting on the table in front of the unseen companion was a glass of thick red wine. David could almost smell the sharp iron tang. He knew it wasn’t wine. The color was too rich, too lush, and too thick. The companion seemed to be reaching for the wine, the arm of the suit out stretched towards the class. Though how he would grasp it with no hands, how would he would drink it with no head seemed trivial. Laughing David considered Marius’ sense of humor. Making sure he had a firm hold of the painting, he picked it up and moved to his bedroom. There was a place that he thought would be perfect for it.

Walking back out, he noticed a folded slip of paper on the floor. Obviously it had fallen from the painting. Unfolding it, he read:

 

_Dearest David,_

_I am sorry for my long absence. I did not wish to be apart from your and conversations for so long. To make it up to you, I beg that you allow to escort you to dinner tonight. Half past eight._

_Yours Always,_

_Marius_

 

David smiled to himself and smoothed out the note. Walking over to his desk, he slipped it under the blotter. Whistling, he headed for the shower.

//||\\\

At 8:15 David was sitting in his study, waiting. Dressed in a stylish dark grey suit, the one that was in the painting and how did Marius know of it? Every few minutes, he glanced at the window. Suddenly Marius appeared before him. He was dressed in the same suit as the painting. An appreciative look in his eye.

“David,” Marius purred, “I had hoped to be here and waiting when you were ready. I see you… anticipate me. I have made the reservations for 8:30. If you are ready?” Marius bowed and held out his hand. “Please let us go.”

David took his hand and nodded. Marius slipped his arm around David’s waist and slowly they rose. Pulling David close, Marius gently flew through the window and headed over the streets of London.

“It’s amazing, Marius.” David whispered, his hands clenching Marius’ arm.

“Yes, I have always found it to be so. Forgive me, I forgot to ask you if you were afraid of heights. I should have asked you before. We can move faster, so you do not notice the heights, if you so wish.”

“Of course, I forgive you and no, I am not afraid of heights. Tell me where we are going?”

“A small restaurant called Michel’s. I believe it is very good, also the booths are secluded a. And I have missed our conversations.

David leaned closer, resting his head against the other man’s. “As have I. What should tonight’s topic be?”

“I do not know.” Marius settled gently in a dark alley. Slowly, with his arm still around David’s waist, they entered the flow of people on the sidewalk. It was less than a block to Michel’s. Once there, he strode up to the maître d’. “Two under the name of Marius _Talbot_.”

“Yes, sir. Follow me.”

David and Marius followed him to a quiet corner booth. After they had been seated, David leaned across the table, “Marius Talbot?”

“Yes, well when I made the reservations they demanded a last names. Apparently they are unfamiliar to people who use only one name. Now, my dear friend, what is on your mind?”

“Hmmm… well we know that vampires feel, they have emotions. So now I was wondering how those emotions differ between another vampire and a human. Are they similar to that of a pet or something more? Do you love Armand the same way that you loved the mortal Armand? If right now you took in a young boy or girl, would it be different now than it was then? Is love different? You mentioned that you hate Azim. Do you hate mortal and if you do, how is it different?

Marius looked at David before raising David’ glass to his lips and laying a kiss on the rim. He handed it back to David. “Yes, all vampires love mortals. It’s what we love them for that makes the difference. You, I love, my friend, because you always want to know why. You never thought me a mere monster. With vampires, they don’t expect gestures other than being there. To stay with a vampire and always be there means more than anything else because so much falls to the wayside yet to stay. It touches us deeply. They know you care, no matter how distant, as long as you are there.


	7. Conversations 7

Slowly through the night, the two friends talk about everything until the clock in David’s study strikes ten o’clock. Smiling, David stood up and stretched. He stopped mid-stretch as he heard a soft knock on the door. Straightening up, he started walking to the door. He felt Marius’ hand reach out and hold him.

Again a knock comes, laying his hand over Marius’, he flashes a toothy grin. “Marius, no matter what happens, no matter what has been decided, I will be all right. I promise you, my Marius.

Opening the door, David faces a young man, barely out of his teen. Nodding to him, David steps forward. “They have decided, Herman. Very well. “Turning to face Marius, he gently lifts his beloved’s friends hand off his arm. He follows young Herman from the room and down the hall. Traveling in silence it was but a small matter of time until they stood in front of a set of ornate wooden doors. Giving David a watery smile, Herman left. David took a deep breath and was startled to feel a cool smooth hand brush the back of his neck.

“Marius.”

“Together, aimé. Together. It is because of me that you face this, so I can not in good humor let you face this alone.” Marius carefully opened the huge door and together they stepped through.

Two men and woman were seated across the room. They were seated behind a simple long desk and looked askance as David. Finally the woman spoke, “You must be Marius, you were not invited.”

“Perhaps not, madam however you are meeting now to discuss what punishment, if any you will bestow on my beloved friend for simply being my friend. So I have a vested interest in this as well as a duty by virtue of being a friend to see that he does not pay for whatever transgressions are mind.

The older man seated next to the woman nodded. “I see, and if we asked you to leave David and never again contact him?”

“I could not. I would not. He is my only mortal friend and I am not willing to give him up.” Marius walked over the side of the room and brought to chairs to sit in front of the desk. “Come David, let us hear what they will tell us.

Trying not to laugh as his friend utter hubris, David sat in the chair next to Marius. Shaking his head, he smiled at his friend before turning to face the council. Happy, he squeezed the cool hand of his most loved… friend.


	8. Conversations 8

Marius entered through the high window that had been left unlocked for him. Landing gently, he slipped the covered panting from his back and set it on David’s desk. He could hear another’s heartbeat in David’s bedroom and it wasn’t David’s. Feeing his lips pull back from his fangs, he slammed open the door to David’s room. Inside, on the bed sat Herman. Marius remembered him as the young man who had escorted David to the council chamber a few weeks ago.

“Herman, what are you doing here?” Marius requested as he appeared over the young man’s shoulder.

Herman looked up at him and slowly got up. Moving as if he was afraid of being attacked. With a show of bravado, he walked over to the dresser and pull pout some folded shirts. “David was hit by a car today. The guy was drunk and even though he survived the crash, he will surely get at least three years for this.. Maybe more than that if David… His head bounced off the hood of the car. The doctors want to do an operation but the Talamasca docs say there’s another way. Either way is tricky and he has a good chance of dying.

“David’s been my teacher for over ten years, Marius. I know I look like a teenager but I’m already twenty four. I knew him before he took me on. Don’t you dare… I mean it Marius, don’t you ever dare hurt him. He’s at the Royal Cross Hospital, fifth floor. Northeastern side. Room 517. Here,” Herman handed Marius the packed overnight bag that he had on the bed. “Take this, it’s his toiletries and some clothes. Don’t let him die, Marius.” I still need him.” Herman smiled and walked out. A brush of air ruffled his hair as he left the room.

It had been a long time since Marius was last in a hospital but the smell has never changed. The ever present miasma of pain, of death hadn’t changed a bit. Floors above him was a dark smell of age and death, most likely the geriatrics ward. Below him, someone breather their last and a shrill alarm went off. Turning about in a circle, he stared down the hall to see the door marked 517.

“Excuse me, sir? Are you lost?” A young nurse asked him. He seemed friendly. 

“No. It is just it has been many years since I was last in a hospital. I am vising my friend, David Talbot. He was hit by a car earlier today. I couldn’t come sooner but I have brought him a bag from home.” Marius smiled charmingly at the young man.

The young man’s face froze for a moment and he turned. Waving a hand at Marius, he led him to David’s room. “Visiting hours are over but since you seem… close to him, I‘ll let you in for about ten minutes. He’s... not always lucid and it’s because he hit his head. The doctors aren’t sure if he will have any permanent impairment or even if he will make it through the night. You should see him.” The nurse opened the door after giving him a broken smile and walked away.

Marius lost his steps as he watched David breathe shallowly on the bed. The quiet beeps of the machine sounded louder than normal in the room. The wheezing of the ventilator made him shudder. Walking over, he dropped the packed bag beside the bed and stared down at David. Taking his hand, Marius sat and watched him sadly. “Aimé, what have they done to you. Your delightful protégé Herman said it was an accident. Perhaps it is, but if it isn’t… No matter your pleas, I will go on a rampage never before seen for when I am through they will be decimated for I will accept no less than a thousand lives for every hurt done to you.”

The door opening caused Marius to turn around. Standing there was a young man, from across the room, Marius could read the name, Dr. Richard Marton. Standing up, he allowed the doctor approach.

“Dr. Marton, tell me what is wrong with my David.”

Dr. Marton looked Marius up and down before plastering on a slight smile. “I’m sorry but I can only divulge such information to family. And visiting hours are over, so I have to ask you to leave.”

“Doctor, my David has no blood family, no spouse, no one save me.” Marius lifted the bag of clothes, “Now tell me what is wrong with him.”

“Well, I can’t. You could ask the Talamasca gentlemen who were hear. It seems that…” Suddenly a pale hand was closing over his windpipe. Dr. Marton looked down to see a slender hand, with just a bit of pain underneath the fingernail. He flicked his eyes to the face of the man in front of him. Color drained from the man’s face and slowly, Marius smiled revealing his teeth. Four of which were long and curved. _My god it’s one of them freaks_ , flashed through his mind. How did one of them Goth freaks get in here so late?

Marius could see the emotions flicker across the doctor’s face, he could hear the mortal’s thoughts. He threw his head back and let his laugh fill the room. “I am not a ‘goth freak’ and I am not human. I am truly a vampire.” Marius tightened his grip on the doctor’s throat while loosening the grip on his illusion. The color faded even faster from his skin, he stopped breathing, and he was totally, utterly, and undeniably a vampire.

“You will tell me what’s wrong with David. You will keep me updated about his condition. You will let me visit whenever and however I wish. You will not tell the Talamasca about me or this visit. Do you understand me?”

The doctor gurgled a yes’ and Marius let him drop, “Now tell me.”

A few seconds later, the doctor started to speak in a hoarse voice. “Well apparently when he was hit by the car, his head bounced off the hood, causing some swelling in the brain. Actually more than some. We’re quite afraid that there is a massive bleed in the brain. There are three way we can handle it. One, leave him alone, sometimes if you just medicate and let people rest, they can heal themselves. Two, a surgery option and one that I favor which will let us relieve the pressure. It is a bit of a newer surgery option but it’s been used for the past ten years. It uses lasers and it is suggested for older people as it doesn’t involve intrusive surgery. The problem is anesthesia. There is a risk of death.

“The third option is a different type of surgery but it has a lower incidence of survival. It’s the more tradition surgery but as I said, it’s not as reliable as this new one. I would prefer to schedule him for the second option but he is not lucid enough to decide and the other gentlemen didn’t come to a consensus.”

Marius nodded, “Go now and tell them that he is likely to heal on his own. That the bleeding has slowed and is almost stopped.

“I can’t do that. It hasn’t, and no matter how you threaten me, I won’t risk his life. I won’t.”

Marius growled and flashed his fangs, “Yet it will. I swear it will be truth.”


	9. Conversations 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different. The others were written in march of 2002. Only the first 8 paragraphs of this was written then. I just finished it off now, mainly because I wanted an ending.

Marius waited until the doctor left before locking the door. Gliding over to David’s bed, he knelt down and stroked the limp dark hair back. Dave’s breathes too so shallow and slow.

“David, you are dying. I know that you don’t wish to become such as I… I can however do something. A small amount of my blood would heal you, heal you without turning you. Could you not allow yourself this? I find now, seeing you lie there so still that I can not accept this. I do not wish you to die! Do you understand?”

David’s eyes opened slightly and he tried to whisper.

“Slowly, my friend, slowly.”

“No.” David could barely breath the words out. “Mar…I … must… n’t”

“My friend, how could you ask that I let you die. David… no do not fall asleep again. David, my love, I won’t sit here and watch you die. I can not. Even if you should hate me later, you will be alive to hate me. Marius stood and shrugged out of his jacket. Making sure that they was no one close to the room, he pulled off his shirt and turned towards the bed again. Gently lifting David up, he slipped into the bed behind him. Marius turned David’s head towards him and pressed it over his slowly beating heart.

“Poetic is it not? To this in this way but I need to hold you while I do this. Also in this way it will be easier for you to feed.” Marius slice open his flesh right above one dark nipple and moved David’s lips to cover it. “Feed, beloved. Feed and heal.”

//||\\\

David smiled as the nurse came in and took his vitals once again. “Remarkable. I guess that late night visit from your boyfriend really worked wonders, Mr. Talbot.”

A gray haired man seated in a chair by the window looked up startled. “His boyfriend?”

The nurse nodded. “Yes, I saw him late last night. I told him that it was after visint hours but he was so optimistic. He had brought you a bag from home. I will not lie, last night… we weren’t sure you would make it. Yet I didn’t want to tell him that.”

“Eric?” David asked softly

The nurse nodded.

“Thank you for letting him visit.”

The other man frowned, “Indeed, if I had been thinking clearly, I would have called him. I was just terrified.”

“Well, your vitals are looking good. Keep this up and you’ll be healthier than me. Good day, gentlemen.” Eric left, writing in the chart.

Aaron waited until the nurse left and closed the door. “They are furious.They want to know why you keep giving into this creature.”

“I didn’t give in to him, I had no strength to fight.”

“Then what will keep him from turning you and destroying your soul?” Aaron pressed.

“Because he doesn’t want to turn me against my will.” David pushed himself up a bit. “He wanted me to live. A few sips of his blood while I am still mortal does not endanger my life or my soul. In fact this actually gives us a unique position to examine what vampire blood does to a living person. As far as I can tell, I am healthier but have no extra strength, I have slightly better eyesight but will still need my glasses. My mind feels sharper, likely because the blood has repaired my brain to a state that it has not been in since I was in my twenties. So not just my recent injuries but that of age as well.”

Aaron looked up from his writings. “Indeed, we’ll keep recording this information however, they are talking about sending you to one of our more remote motherhouses.”

David let his head fall to the pillow. “Marius won’t like that. Do you think he won’t follow me? He can read minds, he will find me. Not only that but for all we know, he can find me from the blood of his that runs in my veins.”

“They are trying to save you. Already you are talking like you are seduced by this creature! Did you not hear yourself call him your ‘boyfriend’ to the nurse?”

“No, the nurse called him, my boyfriend. I merely did not dissuade him. Nurse Eric is a good young man, if he thought Marius was not my boyfriend he would worry about who he let in here and you and I both know that the knowledge of what Marius is would only hurt the poor boy.”

“They still won’t like it.”

//||\\\

Eric waved as he left the hospital, paying more attention to the phone by his ear than where he was going. “Sister, I have seen him. He looks the same. He will need our help.”

Eric nodded as he listened and handed the vendor five pounds and took his food.

//||\\\

Dr. Marton was furious. He didn’t know who these Talamasca idiots were but they had moved Talbot. His recovery was amazing and yet they moved him like he was some shameful secret. How dare they?!

“Um, doc? Is something wrong?”

“Who gave orders to move Mr. Talbot?”

“The hospital administrator, Dr. Severin. I’m sorry, doctor. I thought you knew. He said that he was going to inform you.”

Marton sighed. “It is not your fault. You can hardly tell the director ‘no’. Thank you, Eric. You’re off for the next six days, right?”

“Yes, doctor. I wished they had waited until I could have told him goodbye.”

“Unfortunately, we don’t always get what we wish, Eric. Have a good vacation.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

//||\\\

Marius perched outside the motherhouse and stared through the window at the older man who had been visiting his friend this morning. Did they truly think that he would have no one watching his beloved. Silently, he leapt to the balcony and opened the door.

“Mr. Lightner. I am going to retrieve my beloved David from the Barlings Motherhouse. I know that you will of course let them know. However, I suggest you also tell them to not stand in my way. I do not appreciate their attitude towards my saving his life. Good night!”

Marius turned and disappeared into the night. Pulling out the curious message that he had received.

> You look exactly the same as the day you killed my father. I have never thanked you for that. My sister and I have been in your debt for years, now we repay it. My sister has a passion for spy regalia. She’s given me a bug to plant on David’s gear. It only transmits when asked to. He or rather his gear is in Barlings and the T-boys have a house there. In the newer abbey.
> 
>  
> 
> With thanks,  
> Eric and Sylvie

//||\\\

David sat in his room and wondered what would happen next. The council was not happy with him. In fact, he could honestly say they were debating removing him from England altogether. The sound of the door opening didn’t surprise him. Who entered did.

“Marius.”

“My dear, we never got our second date. Why don’t we talk for a while?”

David grinned. “Please, come in.”


End file.
